Dehydration
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: The heat was the only reason Arthur did that right? Or was it something more? Not AU. But I used Human names.
1. Chapter 1

Truthfully...im actually kinda dissapointed at how this turned out....i was hoping it would be better......it feels rushed.....i kinda want to re-do it...but i can't come up with any ideas...

ANd i feel like i couldn't get their emotions down correctly.....and that they might be a bit OC.....

But i actually feel really self-doubting right now and i hope it's better than i think....

-.-"

But maybe someone else will like it....

Its a continuation of a doujinshi that was just cut off....a horrible, horrible cliffhanger.......

Here's a link for the doujinshi

youtube .com/watch?v=R16_oV778wQ&feature=related

Just Copy and Paste it into ur url bar thingy.....and delete the space between the youtube and the .com

Anyway, i do hope you lyk it......

* * *

Alfred stepped back into the car silent, closing the door on the side of him and he moved around in his seat a bit, getting comfortable. He dried his wet hair with the towel and pulled a t-shirt over him as Arthur climbed in on the other side of the vehicle. Arthur watched him climb into the seat, his jacket still open Alfred watched the sweat drip off of Arthur's stomach. Alfred's eyes intently fixed on the one speck of sweat watching roll down Arthur's body. When Alfred caught himself and looked up Arthur looked at him for a quick second before buckling his seat belt. Alfred stared at his face which was looking out the window at the bleak scenery they had just come from. Alfred still had a slight blush lingering upon his cheeks; and his finger was drawn to his lip which Arthur had basically licked. Alfred blushed slightly remembering what it had felt like. Alfred sighed; he was probably just messing with him. What had happened was probably an accident; Arthur was just probably confused by the heat. At least that's what Alfred told himself, he rather have that be the answer then to even think that Arthur might've done it on purpose. But if Arthur was going to start something, the least he could have done was finished it. But to think that Arthur meant it brought butterflies to his stomach, he shook his head. There was no way Arthur cared for him anymore, he had betrayed Arthur and left him. Distracted with his own thoughts Arthur turned his head to Alfred.

"Are you going to drive or are we going to sit here all day like a bunch of idiots." Arthur said harshly, venom leaking out of his tone. He looked away quickly and rested his hand on his palm as Alfred started the vehicle. He began to step on the gas before Arthur slapped his head.

"You bloody wanker! Buckle up!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Ow!" Alfred yelped in shock rather than pain.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Alfred replied scowling at Arthur who was just glaring at him.

Alfred blinked his eyes at Arthur who didn't look like he was joking at all. Usually he had some sort of smirk on his face after hitting him but instead he just glared with a hateful intent in his eyes. A pang of pain struck his chest and he turned away to grab his seatbelt and buckled it in. Arthur wasn't joking around when he did that, he seriously meant to hurt Alfred. Arthur was driving Alfred insane, first he licked him and on purpose too! Then he turns around and hits him upside the head. He was acting like a little girl, and the though of Arthur as a little girl brought a slight grin to Alfred's face. He started smiling to himself as he began to remember how things use to be. Arthur saw Alfred grinning like a fool, and looked out the window silently scolding himself for doing something so shameful. He sighed; it seemed that Alfred might just leave what happened alone. He scowled again, locking away his contradicting thoughts. Even though, it was something he shouldn't have done, he didn't wish to undo it either. Though he would never admit it, that he liked it, and that fact scared him. What was wrong with him? Had he always felt like this with Alfred? He mentally scolded himself. Of course not, it was nothing just the heat. Damn Alfred, it was all his fault that Arthur was this way, Arthur couldn't help it. It was why he was skeptical when Alfred offered to take them to the meeting. He actually did refuse the offer but somehow Alfred had cancelled his flight and there was no other way to get to the stupid meeting then by car. Letting the speed go up Alfred reached for the AC controller and turned the air up higher, it was still pretty hot. He felt the rush of cool air flow over him.

"Ah, that's better" he said to himself.

They drove in silence for a while, Alfred focusing on driving on the barren road and Arthur trying forget about what he did.

"Let's just forget about it okay? It was probably just the heat or something." Alfred said without taking his eyes off the road. Arthur looked at him in surprise and then scowled; it's all his fault it happened he thought. He didn't reply but sat there with an unhappy expression on his face.

They continued to drive in silence for the rest of the ride but soon enough the sky began to darken and they had reached a little town. It was a rural city and it had a Motel, Alfred pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine.

"We're staying here for the night okay?" he said to Arthur, though Arthur was still looking the other way ignoring him completely. Alfred sighed, he didn't get why Arthur was still being so cranky. If anything he should be the one mad, with Arthur confusing him like that. He closed the door and walked into the small lobby. The night had taken its toll and the cold temperature rolled through the windows. Alfred shivered slightly as he approached the front desk.

"Umm, can I have one room for one night." He said. The person who was working turned around and grabbed a key from one of the slots behind her. She typed some things in on the register and pointed to the screen which said how much the room was. She obviously didn't like talking. Alfred dug the money out of his pocket and handed it to her. She typed in more things and handed him back his change and the room key.

"It's on the second floor, room 4." She said.

"Ah, thanks." Alfred replied smiling. He turned around and began walking out the door to get their bags and Arthur; he hoped Arthur had calmed down by now. But when he walked out the door he actually ran into Arthur who was carrying two suitcases, one was his and the other Alfred's.

"Watch where you're going next time you idiot!" Arthur spat at him. Alfred stared back at him, if Arthur was still intent on acting like that; he was going to be just as cold toward Arthur. Though Alfred should have been used to Arthur's attitude by now, something was different this time. Alfred turned around and walked to the staircase.

"Come on, I got the room already." He said walking up the staircase while Arthur dragged his feet behind him.

Though as they climbed the stairs the girl at the front desk was watching them very curiously, she had a feeling something was going to happen so she spun around in her chair and looked at the security monitor. She typed in their room number 2-4. She had a feeling that she was going to have to keep an eye out for those two. She pulled her hair back and spun the other way and grabbed her laptop. Putting in her earphones she began to zone out.

Alfred walked up the steps and then turned down the hallway; he counted the numbers on the doors until he came to room 2-4. He put the key in turned the knob, opening the door. The carpet was a dark blue and the walls looked white but were tinted with a slight shade of yellow. There was a bathroom and a closet, and one bed. Wait, Alfred scanned the room again; damn he forgot to get a room with two beds. Alfred stepped to the side as Arthur came with their bags. Arthur dropped their bags against the wall and looked at the one bed, it was a full size.

"Why is there only one bed." He said as he glared at Alfred, which Alfred replied with a bored looking expression.

"I forgot to get a room with two." Alfred said plainly. Arthur clenched his fist, how was he supposed to forget about what happen when this idiot was going to be in the same room as him.

"I'll go get my own room." Arthur said as he went to go outside. But Alfred closed the door in front of him and Arthur blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Its fine, I'll just sleep on the floor." Alfred said to Arthur, his expression emotionless. Arthur was a bit shocked, Alfred wasn't acting like himself. Alfred took a pillow and one of the blankets from the bed and laid it down on the ground on the other side of the room, farthest from the bed. Arthur felt a bit hurt, usually Alfred would just have taken the bed or even just laid they blankets right next to the bed. Arthur had to get away from Alfred, even if for a little while. He walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said getting no reply back he walked in and closed the door.

He placed his hand over his chest, why didn't Alfred reply? No. Why did he want Alfred to reply? But, he had to blame himself he had been pretty mean to Alfred, but why did Alfred choose to ignore him now? Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind and began to undress and then went into the shower. It was only then he realized that he left his bath things in his suitcase. He'd been in such a rush to get away from him that he forgot his clothes as well. He sighed as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Before him, Alfred stood pulling his shirt off of himself. Arthur hurried to his suitcase and dragged out his clothes and bath things and rushed back into the bathroom before he could look at Alfred again. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, he put his hands to his cheeks. Why was he blushing, he's seen Alfred shirtless a lot of times and he took a deep breath and wiped it away. He put his clothes down by the sink and realized that he had dropped his shirt and it was under the door. He bent down and tried to pull it into the bathroom but it was stuck. What rotten luck he thought. He opened the door to see a naked Alfred; he was standing sideways from where Arthur was. Arthur felt the heat rush to his cheeks and took in a long look at Alfred. His body was different, he was much older now and it struck Arthur he wasn't little anymore, though he couldn't forget about his cute little brother. He knew he would have to, Alfred had grown a lot. He grabbed his shirt and slammed the door before something bad could happen. He fell to the ground on his knees; he released the towel covering him. His eyes wide, wondering what was wrong with him. He was becoming strange, but why is it that he had never felt like this before? His heart raced with emotion, it was something about the heat back then, he hadn't even drunk anything since that time. He felt his vision getting a bit foggy, and his arms became weak and started trembling. He was really thirsty all of a sudden; he stood up and turned the water in the shower on and drunk the tap water coming from it. Though in any situation he would never have done something so revolting, he was just so thirsty, he couldn't think clearly. He closed the shower curtain, his arms and legs still trembling he fell to the floor of the shower. The warm water poured over him, what was happening to him, he felt weird. He heard the door swing open and Alfred rush in.

"Arthur! Are you okay!? I heard you fall!" A worried Alfred said quickly. Arthur smiled to himself. Maybe he wasn't mad at Arthur after all, maybe he still cared.

"Arthur!?" Alfred called. Arthur could see his silhouette through the shower curtain.

Arthur smiled to himself again, he does care after all, Arthur thought in his mind. He couldn't actually tell what he was doing, it was just kind of happening. Like at that store when they were stuck. He opened the shower curtain revealing himself completely to Alfred whose eyes widened. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred pressing their lips together. Arthur leaned back into the shower still holding onto Alfred who stumbled in with his pants on. Arthur broke away from the kiss and closed the shower curtain. Alfred was completely shocked, there was definitely something wrong with Arthur. His eyes seemed a bit drowsy as if he was in some sort of daze. Arthur pressed his lips against Alfred once more, his tongue forcing its way into Alfred's mouth. Arthur pulled himself even closer to Alfred and unbuttoned his pants. They fell off of him and Alfred stepped out of them, and placed his hands on Arthur's hips. Their kissing began to grow even more intense and they both slowly slipped into a strange state of ecstasy.

* * *

I told you it felt kinda rushed......i wish i could have made it longer somehow....

Anyway...there will be a 2nd chapter because well....i dont want to end this story on such a horrible cliffhanger...

i would have gone on into more intimate details on their smex....but i want to keep it rated T....

So please review and wish me luck so the second chapter will be better!

Even if the review are to say how bad the story was...please review anyway and tell me how i can improve it.

^_^"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry for going on hiatus after only writing one chapter of this story! T.T But i went into this rebellious phase and decided to "F the World" which cause me a load of trouble with my parents...and school...i actual stopped doing work and started messing around. But then i was put in lockdown mode by my Vice Principal, who i knew for like 4 years and i "grew out" of my "phase"...Well that's kinda TMI but either way, i bring you fanfics now~! Ano...Please R&R. ^^**

* * *

Arthur blinked open his eyes, a bit dazed as to where he was, and as he sat up in the bed a sharp stab of pain ran through his body. Memories from yesterday and especially last night came flooding back to him, he placed his hand on his head as he fell back into the bed. He looked down at his exposed self and then snapped his head to the side of him. There lay a peaceful sleeping Alfred; the blanket barely covered any of him though it did cover the important places. Arthur's face turned red as he remembered glimpses of last night. The words replayed in his head like a broken record that he couldn't turn off.

"_I'm going to take you to the bed okay." Alfred whispered as he turned off the water and picked up Arthur bridal style. Arthur's legs were shaking with excitement, his body was so hot and he could do anything to stop it. Alfred was just holding him, yet he was already panting so hard._

"_I don't care. Just- ah! Take me! Ah~" He managed to strangle out; his body was burning up as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. He felt the soft bed as Alfred gently lowered him down; he was being so kind to him. Alfred ran his finger through Arthur's hair and pushed it out of his face. He hovered over Arthur leaning in toward his face._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred said ever so gently. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, he brought his mouth to Alfred's ear._

"_Yes. Ah- Ple- Please! Ah- Do it now!" He whispered desperately._

Arthur's face turned bright red and cupped his face in his hands. He shook his head unable to believe that he had said such vulgar things! And to Alfred of all people! How was he ever going to show his face to anyone ever again! He took a deep breathe and removed his hands from his face, he turned to look at Alfred who was actually splattered on the majority of the bed and sighed. Maybe he could convince Alfred it was a dream, he could put clothes on, and go lay in the blankets on the floor and- no. There was too much evidence of what had taken place; there was no way he could change what had already happened. He sighed, how would Alfred react knowing what they had done last night. Would he be mad at Arthur for forcing himself on him? Ashamed that he had done such a thing with another man? Would he regret what happened? Arthur ask himself those questions as well, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't blame Alfred for the way he acted not completely anyway. But Arthur was speechless; he still couldn't actually believe that happened, what was going on with him? He lay down in bed and pulled the blanket over him; he closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep. Though only to wake up five minutes later. He couldn't seem to fall back asleep; he looked at Alfred's sleeping face and smiled gently, what an idiot he was. To have fallen for some like Alfred. He saw Alfred shiver slightly in his sleep and pulled the blanket over him completely. He yawned as he got out of bed checking the clock.

"Ah, it's already 10!" he exclaimed. They were supposed to leave at 8 this morning. Now they're entire schedule is going to be messed up. He turned around to wake Alfred but when he saw his sleeping face he sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go get us some breakfast." Arthur said grabbing a t-shirt and pants and slipping them on. He opened the door and slowly went out the door.

Alfred's eyes blinked open slowly, expecting to see Arthur next to him. He blinked his eyes in surprise when he wasn't. Where did he go? He snapped up from bed as the worst possibilities ran through his mind. What if Arthur ran away from him because of what happened last night? What if he never spoke to Alfred again? What if he didn't even want to seem him again? Alfred couldn't handle that. Last night, was something Alfred only dreamt about, but Arthur actually did it. He- Alfred couldn't lose Arthur, he might've been the one that left him and he didn't regret it. He was independent now, and although he was independent Arthur was still with him. He couldn't lose Arthur, he just couldn't. Tears began to leak out of his eyes and run down his cheeks. But what if Arthur just wanted to forget everything that happened? What if he did want to leave Alfred and never see him again? The fears gnawed at him. The door cracked open and he spun around to see Arthur opening the door holding a bag from McDonald's. He jumped out of bed and bear hugged Arthur but being careful not to squish the food. Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what" Arthur began to say before Alfred interrupted.

"You worried me! I didn't know where you went!" he said staring straight into Arthur's eyes. He watched Arthur's face turn red and his eyes quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked tilting his head,

"Ummm- You- umm- can you please put some clothes on?" Arthur stuttered out causing Alfred to turn red as well. Alfred let go and rushed to his bag and put a pair of jeans on.

"Okay, there." He said zipping up his pants. He began to head back toward Arthur who was crossing his arm. A green hoodie that was obviously America's hung on his shoulders, and dropped a little past his butt. Alfred smiled at him and Arthur blinked back in surprise. He walked closer and leaned closer to Arthur, hovering over him. He leaned in closer and put his face right next to Arthur's, he tiled his head and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. He then felt the McDonalds bag being torn from his hand. He opened his eyes to see Alfred sitting on the bed scouring through the McDonald's bag.

"Watchya close your eyes for? I was just grabbing the food~" Alfred said as he unwrapped a hamburger and stuffed it into his mouth. Arthur blushed as he stomped over to Alfred and snatched the bag away from him and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Hey! Arthur! At least leave the food here!" Alfred shouted as Arthur slammed the door behind him. Alfred sighed he got up and slipped a black t-shirt on before heading outside to follow Arthur. Slipping the room key in his pocket he walked into the hallway and down the flight of stairs. The girl that had been and the front desk yesterday looked at him in surprise as he came down, blowing a bubble with a piece of her gum. Alfred walked past her and out the door to the truck. He saw Arthur sitting in the passenger's seat eating a burger. Alfred opened the driver's door and hoped inside.

"Why are you so grumpy this morning?" Alfred said closing the door. Arthur took a bite of his burger, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Was it because of last night?" Alfred said, changing the mood completely. Arthur finished off his food before taking a deep breath.

"It's not that, but i do think we should talk about it." Arthur said adverting his eyes.

"So, what do we say?" Alfred said not sure how to even explain.

"I-I'm not sure." Arthur studdered out, his face blushing as he remembered.

"Do you regret it?" Alfred said dryly. Arthur looked at him in surprise and sighed before giving his answer.

"No. I don't. Do you?"

"No." Alfred said sinking into his seat. A tension had formed in the air, it wasn't a harsh one though. But it wasn't awkward either, it was more of a hurt tension. Or at least that's the only way Alfred could describe it. He felt his heart tug as the atmosphere became quiet between them. Something had definitely changed. Arthur pushed away his feeling and tried to remain logical to figure out what they should do. But Alfred let his emotions overtake him, his body tensed remembering the night that had been filled with sweet kisses and raw passion. He also remembered how he felt this morning when he thought Arthur might have left him. He knew he had cared for his former guardian, after all they had been together for a long time, but he thought it was in a normal friendly way. But now he questioned that way he really felt about him.

"So do we keep going on as if it didn't happen?" Arthur said looking at Alfred, his expression just as confused as Alfred's. Alfred could tell Arthur was just as conflicted as he was.

"I guess, that maybe that would be best?" Alfred replied his mood changing completely.

"Then it's settled? We can maybe deal with this some more later." Arthur said.

"Yeah…" Alfred said softly. He clenched his fist and forced himself to return to normal. He smiled as he grabbed the McDonald's bag and started to run back into the room. Arthur soon followed him, though taking his time slowly walking to the room. When he arrived, Alfred had almost eaten all the food.

"Hey! Stop eating so quickly! Have some manners would you!" Arthur shouted grabbing the last burger from the bag.

"AW! That was the last one Arthur! I'm still hungry!" Alfred complained as he rubbed his stomach putting on the puppy dog face of his.

"Oh shut up. We can get some food on our way out." Arthur said taking a bite of the burger. He usually didn't like fast food. But he was really hungry this morning and ate without complaint.

"McDonald's right?" Alfred replied as he started packing up , eager to get more food.

"Well I have no choice do I?" Arthur replied. That strange tension that had been there before was gone and Arthur gave a mental sigh of relief. By the time Arthur had finished his food, Alfred had cleaned up and packed up. All Arthur had to do was check them out. Alfred went to wait in the car and Arthur looked around the room to make sure that Alfred didn't forget anything. When he finished, he locked the room and closed it walking down to the front desk. The girl was reading a magazine and chewing gum, she looked up at him and her eyes widened before she looked back down and started typing on the computer. Arthur handed her the room key and she nodded her head and took. Still not meeting his eyes, Arthur rose an eyebrow , the girl was acting strange. She typed a few more things on to the computer and then turned to Arthur.

"You have been checked out, thank you for staying here." she said before she began to read her magazine again. Arthur headed for the car, and say Alfred start it, so he quickly hoped into the passengers seat and buckled up.

"Off to McDonald's!" Alfred announced as he reversed the car and took off into the street.

* * *

**I kinda got really sad writing this toward the middle...Because i can understand the situation they are both in...unfortunetly -sigh-...so it probably affected the way i wrote their reactions...Great...i feel all depressed now...A review to cheer me up? -sigh-**


End file.
